Pirates of the Caribbean: A Secret Revealed
by Crystalian Queen
Summary: A new person intrudes while the crew of the Pearl mourn for their captain. Full summary inside. Spoilers for second movie! Takes place after second movie.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original idea of Pirate of the Caribbean, or the original characters borrowed here. They belong to Disney, even thought Disney pretty much sucks

**Claimer:** On the other hand, I do own Sam, and any other people/places/etc that I see fit to bring in. No stealing. You may ask to use my characters if you wish, by a simple email.

**Title: **Pirates of the Caribbean: A Secret Revealed

**Summary: **When confronted with a challenge, the crew of the Black Pearl turn to Tia Dalma for help, who brings in a Captain Barbossa, the man who once captained the cursed crew of the Pearl. At first, they were to set out to bring their beloved Captain Jack Sparrow back from the depths of the Kraken, but then a mysterious figure by the name of Sam Turner enters their lives. Sam comes with a new challenge, to kill Jack himself, or herself, rather. When Will Turner accepts a most horrible truth, he and his fiancée, Elizabeth Swan, are torn apart in a rush of events. Will Sam come between a man and the woman he thought he could spend his life with? Or is the decision not up to him?

**Author:** Crystalian Queen

**Email: **T

* * *

**Chapter One: Sam**

"Barbossa, I do believe we've a score to settle." Behind the mask, they couldn't tell if it was a man or woman who addressed the new captain of Sparrow's crew. Dressed in dark shades of brown, black, and a white shirt, the darkness of the night revealed nothing but the fire burning in dark, intense brown eyes.

As soon as Barbossa looked at the newcomer, the smirk left his face and he let his hand drop to his side, bright green apple still in hand. He closed his mouth, letting a sigh come from his nostrils, and his eyes flit over to Tia, who returned his gaze and smiled with her blue-stained teeth.

"Sam, this ain't bein' the best time to drop by for a…visit," Barbossa replied, offering a weak smile. His rotting, yellow teeth were horrid to look at, but Sam kept his steady gaze, the fire ever burning in his eyes. He wouldn't let up, at least not tonight.

"Sir, ye be interruptin' somethin' important goin' on 'ere," Gibbs offered to the man, trying to persuade him to leave, at least for tonight, to let them mourn for a beloved friend and captain. He knew that young William turner and Elizabeth Swan needed time, since their lives had been thrown into an adventure that no one would wish upon themselves.

"Who ye be callin' 'Sir'?" Sam swung his gaze over to Gibbs, raising his sword and pointing it at Barbossa. In his free hand, he brought up a pistol, this time pointing it at the man who had last spoke. He wasn't a very positive person, and he seemed to be getting ever more impatient.

"Sam, be a dear and don't ye be killin' someone in me home," Tia Dalma said casually, walking over to him and staring at him like a mother who was scolding her child. She held the tray of drinks with one hand, balancing the other side against her hip. Her tongue lashed out to lick her lips, letting saliva drip ever so slowly.

"Tia, don't be so persuadin'," Sam said, a smirk in his voice. Sheathing his sword and pistol, he pulled down his mask, consisting of a black rag. Taking off his gloves, he stuck them in his belt, revealing clean, smooth hands and well manicured fingers. His hands were small and feminine, not something that was suggested by his nature.

With his mask off, Sam looked no more than twenty years of age. His skin was flawless, no blemishes or mark of any kind, tan to a degree where even pirates of their kind were jealous. Taking off his hat, three pointed and peculiarly similar to Captain Jack Sparrow's, long, straight brown hair fell out of hiding. Falling to his shoulders, natural, sun-bleached highlights shone in the candlelight, revealing Sam for who he truly was.

"I would like to introduce y'all to Miss Samantha Turner, the best thief, and pirate, this side of Tortuga." Barbossa let the stupid look fall off his face, only to be replaced by one of pride and honor, a look not many men had seen on this man. Sam, the intimidating man the group had just met, much like Barbossa had the first time, was indeed a woman.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is my first fic about PotC, so please be forgiving if I do not portray the characters in the correct manner. This story does contain spoilers for the second movie, so I hope that all of you have already seen it. Great movie, actually. I cried. Really I did. Anyway, I am bringing another character in, and there will be a great many twists concerning her. I await your reviews. Also, do not ask me how Barbossa came back to life. I am still trying to figure this out myself, since he was shot in the heart in the first movie. 

-CQ-


End file.
